Shiguma
Main Character | birthdate = July 4 | age = 28 | gender = Male | height = 5'12 | weight = 147 | blood type = AB | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinobi | previous occupation = | team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = | rank = | classification = Ninja | reg =59487 | academy =9 | chunin =13 | jonin =19 | kekkei = Mangekyō Sharingan Scorch Release Blaze Release | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Water Release Wind Release Fire Release | jutsu = Amaterasu Assassination Technique Attack Prevention Technique Big Ball Rasengan Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi Body Flicker Technique Body Fluid Shedding Technique Body Replacement Technique Chakra Absorbing Snakes Chakra Enhanced Strength Chakra Enhanced Speed Chakra Enhanced Swift Strike Chakra Enhanced Swift Shield Chakra Exertion Technique Chakra Flow Chakra Propulsion Technique Chakra Suspension Technique Chakra Suppression Technique Cliff Climbing Practice Creation Rebirth Falling Yin Technique Fire Release Stream Fūinjutsu Trap Generic Sealing Technique Genjutsu: Sharingan Genjutsu: Mangekyō Sharingan Gunbai Barrier Technique Iron Claw Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing (With Katsuyuu) Killing Intent Mangekyo Sharingan: Analysis Mystical Palm Technique Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique Rasengan Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation Sage Art: White Rage Technique Sage Art: Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Sage Art: Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan Scorch Release: Extremely Steaming Murder Scorch Release: Retribution Scorch Release: Vengeance Senjutsu Sensory Sensing Shadow Clone Technique Slithering Snake Mode Snake Clone Technique Spiralling Ring Strong Fist Summoning Technique (Snakes, , ) Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation Susanoo Thermography Sensory Tree Climbing Practice Uchiha Flame Formation Uchiha Return Water Conversion Technique White Tiger Fighting Style Wind Redirection Method Wind Release Chakra Mode Wind Release: Body Flicker Technique Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Wind Release Stream Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Blade Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Wave Wind Release: Air Bullets Yin Seal: Release | weapons = Chakra Blades Supervibrato Wind Release Swords Kunai Military Rations Pill Senbon Shuriken Scroll Smoke Bomb }} Shiguma (シグマ Sigma) is a shinobi, who travels the world, completing missions and enjoying life. Achieved by great skill, he was made a Anbu Black Ops Member. He is known as Ghostly Hurricane for his white fire and excellemt usage of the Wind Release. He is one of the handful of shinobi in his clan to utilize the Mangekyō Sharingan. He is also the new wielder of the Executioner's Blade, obtaining it from a merchant as a sign of their gratitude for completing a mission for them. It's a fake, however just as durable. Though he is classified as a Jonin ranked shinboi, his skill however ascends higher than that. His other title among a few others, is Almighty Bombardment, which is based upon his more than adequate usage of the Scorch Release. He is the apart of the group, SAISEI, and current resides in Konohagakure. He is the former minor student of Senjo and her current lover. He fell for her after during one of their few training sessions and he actually just paid attention to her beauty and skill. Her teaching helped him hone his skill with the Scorch Release after she showed him how to use it much more adequately in combat. However, despite his great usage in the Scorch Release, which is his Kekkei Genkai, his true masterpiece is utilizing his Wind Release. He has been compared to Fūrin, a great ninja, many times after showcasing himself using it. Background Shiguma was born as the son of nobody; the only man he knew and raised him was his uncle. He was born in Konohagakure but as a baby he was moved to Kumogakure where his uncle has trained him to start him on his journey of becoming a ninja once he learned the basics he went back to his birth town and enrolled in the Ninja Academy. He did not live in the Uchiha clan village he lived in Konoha with nobody to raise him, because it was a fairly friendly village he made some friends to run around the village with and have fun. He unlocked his sharingan with 1 tomoe at the age of 7, from there he met a select group of ninjas that he started going on missions whom he cooperated with and made it to the ranking of genin. On a specific genin mission the enemy kidnapped one of his teammates and unlocked the 2nd tomoe of his sharingan from the experience in order to get her back. When the chunin exams came around they all worked together in order to pass the exams it was a long and painful road but they got through it. During the chunin exams he unlocked his 3 tomoe on the sharingan. Once he became a chunin his uncle came and taught him of Ryuchi Cave where he trained for four years in the art of the snakes. Learning Senjutsu and building connections with the snakes and even signing a summoning contract. Somewhere in the middle of his training he saw the curse of hatred in the Uchiha name and vowed to not become corrupt like all of the others by hatred at that became his ninja way. Until that faithful day where his uncle has been murdered by an unknown ninja because his uncle was an Uchiha this made him so sad and angry at the same time he became depressed and the Mangekyō Sharingan developed in his eyes because all he thought of that moment was revenge on the shinobi who murdered his uncle. He thought about taking his uncle's eyes and transplanting them into him where he can gain even more 'Power' but that is disrespectful of his uncle and does not want to do this. He unlocked the powers of his individual Sharingan left and right respectfully but he does not have the power of both of them completely controlled he can fully manipulate the Amaterasu into Blaze Release and can use his Kamui to go intangible and is very much unskilled with it as he has fell through the floor and his bed while he was sleeping. He even found the power to invoke a Susanoo but only the ribcage for defense and arms for attacking. He still relies on the training his uncle and the snakes have put him through though. He loves using Wind Release because he has an affinity to it and just thinks it is awesome and he likes sticking to the basics. Appearance Ever since he was a boy Shiguma has had brown eyes, short brown spiky hair and have small bangs present on his forehead. Shiguma is considered handsome because he gets a lot of girls. In Part I, Shiguma wore a traditional bloody red ninja suit with a black scarf and a sword on his back. He does not wear the Uchiha crest on his back because he is ashamed of his clan and does not even live with them. He wears a black clothed forehead protector with the leaf village’s symbol on it. Shiguma has grown much taller and much more muscular over the time skip because it has been about 4 years. His hair also underwent a dramatic change to brown because of the training. He wears a red cloak with a red vest underneath and he has always worn redbandages on his wrists under which he wore special armbands with seals where he can summon all kinds of weapons. He also has replaced his black scarf with a golden necklace that cis designed with golden circular shapes on them. When he enters Sage mode his chakra appears as a cloak off of his body and the natural energy from the earth is what triggers the transformation. What happens is his outfit is consumed in a chakra cloak that can be enabled or disabled at will and gains black designs such as tomoe and lines, on his outfit. His eyes become surrounded with a golden like paint and his eyes turn golden and slightly glow, and gain a darker design around his eyes to represent a perfect snake like eye. Personality Shiguma, while appearing to a rather quiet, innocent, individual, he is truly devious. Shiguma is someone who genuinely wants to be nice and cares about people. But he hates rules and laws, valuing the freedom of himself and others. He has learned to get used to them and follow them when he must, but he isn't fond of rules and order, being disgusted with the order and strict laws of villages and his parents. Before finding his current team, he would be the one in other teams to create conflict within. He also is a harmless rule-breaker, but would is truly considered a good peerson at the end of the day. Although, usually not boasting, Shiguma thinks highly of himself. He thinks that he'd make a perfect team leader for the group, but has decided against it, due the the other two members deciding that it'd be better for them to be "all as equal". His devilish side can come to sight, sometimes when he makes use of his Kekkei Genkai. It makes him seem as if he loves to hurt his opponent, a show of bloodlust. His inner mind is fueled with seeing death against his opponent, and he won't stop unless he can control himself. Over the years, after almost leaving a gallery of ice sculptures during his Chunin exams, he has learned to control it, but the longer he uses it, the harder it gets. He still likes sparing the innocent and cooperation, as witnessed when he engages into any fight he does not kill unless it is necessary and the person has done things to deserve it. Shiguma still engages in a fight no matter the outcome or how strong the enemy is. Abilities Chakra Prowess and Control Shiuma has always had strong chakra, as shown when he was young when he was already able to manipulate his Chakra enough and use Spiralling Ring, which usually requires stronger chakra than a mere young shinobi. After the time skip his chakra reserves grew greater after developing his Mangekyō Sharingan. He is still able to fight effectively even when he uses his dojutsu and techniques for a long period of time meaning it is not the quantity of how much he has it is the quality of his chakra and how efficiently he uses it. Taijutsu He likes to get up close and personal with his enemies which are right in front of Genjutsu, which is never used or when he wants to attempt to quickly end a fight, he believes it is lazy ninja strategy fighting with your eyes and not your body aswell. Shiguma's Taijutsu was at a very high level since he became genin. His skills improved after gaining 3 tomoes on his sharingan. With this, he is able to copy Taijutsu moves used by anyone no matter of the speed executed or how it was executed. He shows a high level of speed and reflexes as he was the fastest in his genin ninja class. He has always valued speed over strength. He is known as someone who prefers to attack before an opponent has a chance to weave jutsu. Shiguma uses his speed to create a blitz style of battle. Rapid strikes, followed by his steps and afterimages. His speed can create intangible clones of himself without aide of chakra. However, these clones usually freeze in his last movement of their creation as they are created through burst. Shiguma's speed is combined with extreme levels of acrobats. Shiguma is a highly resilient man. He is known to be able to take from small to medium amounts of damage without feeling a thing. He has very good skill as he has been using it for a long time. Ninjutsu Spiralling Ring He spirals chakra in his hand and makes a Spiralling Ring, not really too complicated for him because this is what his hard training was based off of. When he was training with the snakes they taught him that regular chakra with no nature type in it is made with Yin and Yang and by training him in it he is able to do a 8:2 ratio of the yin and yang chakra. Bukijutsu Ever since he was young he displays amazing skills with various ninja tools, such as wire strings, shuriken, kunai, and paper bombs. After the time skip the tools he used diversified into using his chakra with his weapons and along with his cunning intelligence is a deadly combination. Kenjutsu When he was training in Land of Iron, Shiguma was trained in Kenjutsu and became a very skilled swordsman. Before the Land of Iron, he acquired a sword when he was young that he kept on his back. When he became older he had to forge a new sword because he can no longer use a "child’s" sword. He came out of the Land of Iron with a brand new sword that he can run his chakra through. His skills are dangerous because he is known for his speed and precision in all of his attacks, putting a sword in his hands just make him even more deadly. Shurikenjutsu As seen above he is very good with weapons especially his kunai, shuriken, and wires. He controls the shuriken with wire strings. With his sharingan he can manipulate multiple of them at a time, Because he uses shuriken and kunai the most he wears a pair of bracelets with a special seal that allows him to instantly summon these when he needs them without worrying about running out of supply,Summoning: Lightning Flash Blade Creation. He can manipulate his lightning infused chakra on the weapons to increase the cutting power. Summoning Techniques During his time off training, Shiguma learned many of the sage's snake-oriented techniques. He became able to summon various-sized snakes to aid him in battle. Shiguma was first taught how to use the Summoning Technique by his Uncle. After allowing Shiguma to sign the summoning contract with the snakes, the snakes took Shiguma through the execution of the technique in order to provide Shiguma with allies in future battles. The types of snakes that Shiguma can summon at any time are proportional to his chakra and skill, as when he first started out he could only summon small snakes. At first, Shiguma had a hard time getting any specific Snake, as he summoned either when he was truly motivated, Shiguma was able to summon the sage himself. Nature Transformation Shiguma has not been able to use Fire Release nature manipulation and has been ashamed of it ever since but instead he relies on the use of his Wind Release, of course after learning that he can use it. His signature move is the Spiralling Ring, made more effective when combined with his Sharingan and can make multiple forms of it such as a cable, run it through his sword, etc. He used to be limited to using it twice a day but now he can use it infinitely without it even affecting him. Although he can generate his own electricity he can manipulate the lightning real thunderclouds make and use it to create his attacks. When Shiguma gained the Mangekyō Sharingan, he manifested Amaterasu in his left eye. He is able to use an advanced Fire Release known as the Blaze Release; an element that draws its power from Amaterasu. Aside from unleashing a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Shiguma can control the movement of the flames, which proves to be easy, which is weird because he doesnt use normal Fire Release. He has also shown the ability to make use of Scorch Release, despite not using normal fire. Genjutsu Shiguma is talented at inducing genjutsu. He is also talented in the area is releasing it. His Sharingan also allows him to induce powerful genjutsu just with eyesight. His Kamui dimension also induces genjutsu upon an opponent upon their entrance. This genjutsu is very advanced and almost impossible for one to break out of it. Senjutsu With the strength of his chakra being so high, Shiguma's training was able to expand to include Senjutsu arts. He learned this in Ryuchi Cave , showing an even higher aptitude for it than others and ultimately learning how to perfectly enter Sage Mode. In order to achieve this, Shiguma had to learn to sense and then gather the natural energy around him and perfectly balance it with his own chakra. Once mastered, Shiguma has been able to exhibit greatly enhanced speed, as well as utilize snake-like techniques. While in Sage Mode, Shiguma gains a sensory ability to detect and identify other people's chakra even from very long distances away. His sensing abilities have also enabled him to predict the movements of his enemies for easy retaliation. However, Shiguma had 2 flaws in his Senjutsu training: To mold natural energy, the user must remain absolutely still, something one cannot do while in combat. But as a workaround he summons a snake sage that molds that natural energy for him and then transfers it to him. When this method is made unavailable he can create two Shadow clone that gather Senjutsu chakra, allowing him to enter Snake Mode a total of three times. The second flaw was because he is an uchiha he has been gifted with his kekkei genkai: Sharingan. It cannot be activated when in the Sage mode because of all the chakra the sharingan consumes along with Senjutsu. To this day they are still very much incompatible with one another. Dojutsu Sharingan Because he is from the uchiha clan he has the kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. He can use this to analyze and predict movements of his opponents and also recreate those exact movements and use that Justu. He is also able to observe the flow of chakra around him and where the buildup of chakra is. Shiguma has dramatically increased his time periods to which he can maintain his Sharingan with little effect to his chakra levels, even in prolonged fights against several high-level opponents. Mangekyō Sharingan Shiguma awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after the trauma over the death of his best friend, his Uncle. Of course with this great power comes great suffering so the longer he relies on this ocular prowess places a great burden on his body, eyes and soul, deteriorating his vision, his cells and sanity after every use. But it does not affect him as much because he is not consumed by the hatred of his clan. He most likely is the only person in his clan to continue seeing the light when using this specific dojutsu. He first learned to manipulate the flames of Amaterasu by using his left eye and using Blaze Release. And in his right eye he is able to manifest the ultimate defense, Susanoo. He can materialize a ribcage for defending purposes or even the whole upper portion of the humanoid. If fully overwhelmed by his emotions he can form the full body and float around in the chest of his creation. Only seen for a second it is seen that his Construct is ghostly white and ninja like very light on its feet, nimble and quick but it is also very durable. His Amaterasu is much different than most. Most who have it have the standard black flames. However his is different. His flames take on the color of being bright white, like sunlight bouncing of the sun, which is very bright. The abilites are different really. The base effects of Amaterasu have been changed from the burning of fire, to a much different, melting/ scorching effect of scorch release. This would mean that when the flames come in contact with the skin it would very quickly began to melt the tissue. It would also melt normal bones, this would basically leave nothing left of the target. However, it still has that drawback of the flames taking a long duration of time to actually burn the opponent. In his other eye, he gained a different ability aswell as being able to manipulate it. This ability allows him to accelerate the burning speed of his flames. He could potentially finish a opponent as soon as they're hit with it by increasing it to a point where they would be melted in seconds, but thatd put a large strain on his eyes. Intelligence He has shown that he has a strong mind and is able to think on his feet. He is very quick to decide on what to do next and he has the moves to pull off one of his crazy maneuvers. He is considered very cunning and crafty and most likely relies on tricking his opponents and sneaking upon them as the snakes have taught him to. His intelligence was shown in the academy, as he was in the highest class secretly. He acted unsmart in the oral things, but on paper, he was great, making straight A's. Medical Ninjutsu Shiguma is a true master of the Mystical Palm Technique. His skill is renown in Konoha, for being a great medic and moving around the battlefield at a quick speed, healing the ninjas that were located on it. His skill is so great indddd, that he has a summoning Conract with . Equipment Hanten Hanten (反転) literally meaning Inversion, is very unique sword. This sword takes a regular appearance of a katana, which has a seal that responds to his chakra. If it's someone's else's they can only use the sword as a normal katana. When Shiguma uses it, allows him a special ability. The ability allows him to put the target whom he has cut and wounded in anyway under a genjutsu. The genjutsu is very strong and hard to break free of. It makes the target's mind inverted;Friends, become enemies. Enemies become friends. Shiguma and a few others have seen for themselves that the blade can cut through anything. When the special genjutsu ability is in affect, the sword get's a green fire looking aura on it's blade, (like in the picture.) History The sword's first user and creator was a master of Potion/poison making and was a user of the Shikotsumyaku and thus incorporated his skill into his sword. This valuable tool was created back in the warring states period, back in the times of pure war. There was this clan, the Kinzoku Clan, masters of the metal. They had lived in the sand desert. They had no ninjutsu skills really, but held powerful skill in blacksmithing. There was a man, named Izame. He wasn't the best at metal working. He was probably the worst the clan had. He however was skilled in poison/potion making, and using his Kekkei Genkai. The man was powerful, but some had looked upon his gift as worthless. Then there was a fierce battle between the Kinzoku Clan and their rivals. After a fierce battle, his whole clan was massacred and he was the last, he had ran and took shelter in an empty tomb. He had been injured greatly. The tomb had been worked on, but nothing had been able to be placed inside due the clan's activeness. He took refuge there and hid, beside him he placed his bone sword upon a rock that was flat on top. He stayed their and died from his injuries and his sword stayed their with his body until it turned to skeleton. ---- Quotes Trivia *'Shiguma's Databook': ** Shiguma has completed 620 missions in total: 60 D-rank, 174 C-rank, 264 B-rank, 68 A-rank and 54 S-rank. ** Thanks to the user:EmperorSigma for the name. ** He enjoys spicy foods and sweets, but also enjoys vegetables to stay healthy. **He has a usually relaxed mood, much like Shikamaru. Category:AlmightySavageTheEternal